Beyond Imagination
by PeachBlossom595
Summary: A magical land was unfound, and now a human with it's naked eye, saw it, the wonders the land has the evil that had spread. "She's kidnapped." "I'll go with you." The adventure of a lifetime. 'Will she love me back' These thoughts wonder through his mind
1. Trailer

**Trailer:  
**

**There's a magical land, unfound...**

_"Grandma, did anybody find it?"_

_"No, I think the magical land is waiting."_

_"Waiting for what?"_

_"Waiting for the right person."_

**Till now!**

_"Where are we?"_

_"......It looks like, Imaginedephia."_

_"I found it! I found it!"_

_"Waterfalls, blue skies, and beautiful views, I want to stay here forever!"_

**Will A Journey Began?  
**

_"She's kidnapped."_

_"Evil is everywhere!"_

_"You're crazy!!"_

**Danger is Encounting Every Corner!**

_"Where are you going?"_

_"She's my second best friend."_

_"Natsume, HELP!"_

_"What if we die?"_

**Will Love Form?**

_"Mikan, I need to tell you something..."_

_"How can I live without you?"_

_"I'm not letting you die!"_

_"NATSUME!!"_

* * *

~~Beyond Imagination~~

* * *

First Chapter: The Legend

Coming to you on April 30th!


	2. La légende

**The Beginning of the Untold**

* * *

_This is my first, very first, chapter!! Yay!_

_I'm so excited, I've seen my sis done this a million times though_

_doing it "on my own" is amazing, and yeah u read it rite_

_im doing this on my own, well my sis is revising but_

_she's not very good at grammer... well im not either so...._

_lmfao anyway please be nice but i would love some advice!_

_(That rhythems!)_

_and this is inspired by the old story, "Alice In Wonderland" Not the 3-D one, cuz i really didn't like that one that much_

_but the old "Disney" One! And "Bridge to Terabithia" That was a good book and movie:)_

* * *

It was hot summer, it seemed a perfect time to head out to the beach. But the girl with huge chocolate eyes wasn't any where near the beach. She was stuck, stuck in her grandmother's house with her _least_ favourite person, but funny enough, he was also her best friend.

"Natsume!" The five year old brunette girl shouted down the elegant hallway. A boy with raven black hair and crimson red eyes ran down the hallway holding a barbie doll. "Grandmother! Natsume touched my dolls again!!" An old aged women appeared. Her gray hair was tied up in a bun and she had a happy but tired face on. "Now, now Mikan, don't blame Natsume." "But, what am I suppose to do now? I'm so bored." Mikan sighed. "Oh come on, the weather's great why don't you two go outside, you children are sounding like your held like prisoners in here." "What's up with the noise." Natsume, Mikan and her grandmother turned. There was a girl with short black hair with beautiful amythest eyes. "Hotaru darling, why don't you go outside with Natsume and Mikan?" "No...I have other important things to do." Mikan's grandmother nodded understandingly. "Then Natsume and Mikan will just go out by themselves." "Grandma....I don't like being outside right now, its too hot!" "I agree with Polka." Natsume said. "POLKA?!?!" Mikan exploded. "Why you-you..." "Hn..."

"Children, children, now all of you could use a good story." They all froze looking at the old lady. "A story?" Natsume said boredly. "Mhm, all of you meet me in the "Fire Room right now." The children just nodded and followed her. The fire room was actually a family room, but with the huge fireplace and the fire always burn so beautifully, it was named the fire room. "Oh goodie, I love the stories Grandma tells me!" Mikan said skipping happily.

Mikan's grandmother sat on a old rocking chair beside the fireplace. The children surronded her sitting crossed legged; waiting to be amazed. "What I'm going to tell you, is top secret, none of you may tell anybody. Do you all promise not to?" Mikan gasped. "Top secret? Of course I promise." Natsume and Hotaru just nodded solemnly. "Good. Then I'll start."

_"A long time ago, there was girl, she was twelve, though she had great imagination, she would not spend so much time on the phone or the computer like what most pre-teens do, but she'll just sit in her grand swinging chair in her backyard with a notebook. The notebook was given to her on her 11th birthday. The notebook's cover was red leather. Beautifully made. And same thing with the inside, the papers were so smooth it was like nothing, and whenever you write one single word it feels like your writing on air. And today, she wrote another story, but this story is different. It wasn't like those little adventure stories that she wrote before, it was something else, it was magical. She had wrote about a magical land, hidden in a tree, but not just any tree, a enormous tree with a huge trunk that was too big to huge, and to only way to go to the magical land, was climbing, climbing the top of the tree. The girl loved the magical land she had created, she wrote countless stories about it. Then one day, she decided that the old swinging chair in her backyard, wasn't comfortable enough, so she headed to the woods. She wanted a shady beautiful exotic place to write in. So she looked, she looked and looked, till she finally found the right tree. It was huge! The tree seemed to go as high as the heavens, and the leaves were huge as well, it seemed like they were never gonna fall off, staying this beautiful through the whole year and the year after that. The girl was so amazed by it, she wanted to climb it, so she put her notebook in the huge inner pocket of her jacked and began climbing. She climbed higher, and higher. Till she reached a huge branch which was almost at the top. She sat on it and enjoyed the view. But as soon as she looked down she got scared. She sat terrified. Too scared to even move. But she bravely stood up. Wobbling and then just fell. She screamed and screamed. Though no one can hear her. When she opened her eyes. She found, Imagindephia. Then time went by, and Imagindephia was never found." _

"Wait that's the end?" Mikan said disappointed. Grandmother nodded. "I told you, its top secret, nobody really knows." "The story's true?" Hotaru questioned. "Yes, it's been in the Sakura generations for many years. It's very true." "Grandma, did anybody find it?" _"_No, I think the magical land is waiting." "Waiting for what?" "Waiting for the right person."

"Well I'm going to find it." Mikan said standing up confidently. "Hotaru, Natsumecome! Let's go outside." "Nah..." Mikan pouted. "Aww why not? I'm pretty sure in such a amazing place, there is sure to be diamonds and silver and gold and you know, other gems!! It'll be worth a lot of money." Hotaru's ear's picked up. Money? "Okay, me and Hyuuga will help." Natsume looked up annoyed. "What do you mean, "and Hyuuga" I'm staying right here." Hotaru leaned down and whispered to his ears. "Your her best friend." Natsume rolled his eyes. But got up and followed them out.

Mikan hummed and skipped to the forest with Natsume and Hotaru trailing behind her. "Wooow!! Natsu-chan look there's a lot of trees!" Natsume looked at her weirdly. "_Natsu-chan_?" "Well you call me 'polka' so why can't I call you Natsu-chan." "Fine, lose the chan then." "Fine."

For the next few hours all they did was climb and look. But none lead them to the Imagindephia. It was getting dark. "Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume dinner's ready!" They heard Mikan's grandmother yell. Obviously the Imagindephia hunt was over.

At night. Mikan was snuggled in her bed. Waiting to fall asleep. _"I will definitly find Imagindephia no matter what!!" _She thought fiercly. She had great determantion. And her mind will never rest till she find it.

* * *

_Yes I know I'm posting this up a little bit earlier because I just realized that on the 30th I will be extremely busy and I won't have time. I'll be going shopping. And may I say, "I" will be going shopping my sister's stuck with some of friends playing outside. Actually she's happy about it.....Anyway_

_Please review I lav u guys so much! And I thank for those who reviewed last time!!_

_Ayata Tsumiki (Japanese name)_


End file.
